<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars by Asphodel_Sky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778992">Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Sky/pseuds/Asphodel_Sky'>Asphodel_Sky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Happy birthday Glue!, Like pre dmc3 so far its actually a decade before what happens in the game, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Pre-Devil May Cry 3, SEALs, Solar System, Stars, garden, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Sky/pseuds/Asphodel_Sky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante has made this seal particularly for Vergil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante &amp; Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlueSalt/gifts">GlueSalt</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Glue! Don't get too drunk XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure it won’t blow up in your face? Or if it’s going to even work?”</p><p>“<em>Sure</em> is such a strong word.”</p><p>“So it’s gonna blow up. Or it will do nothing.”</p><p>“You don’t know it! Just watch!”</p><p>Dante adds the last line to the seal, and for a second, nothing happened.</p><p>“I was ri—”</p><p>Then, the seal on the metal plate suddenly lights up, and from it emerges a perfect miniature map of the night sky.</p><p>“See?! It works!”</p><p>Vergil doesn’t answer, too busy staring at the beautiful image. Against his better judgment, he tries to touch the fake stars.</p><p>“Wait, Verge, don’t—”</p><p>And the image has disappeared like a light from the candle left in front of an open window. </p><p>“D’aww.”</p><p>“Vergil! Dante! Dinner is ready!”</p><p>“Coming mom!”</p><p>~*~</p><p>
  <em>Thirty-five years later…</em>
</p><p>“C’mon, I have something to show you.”</p><p>“Something that isn’t the literal chamber of secrets in your bathroom?”</p><p>“I already told you that that basilisk wasn’t supposed to be there, and no, it’s not that.”</p><p>Dante leads Vergil through the back door of Devil May Cry, showing off his small rose garden surrounded by a brick wall. The thick sprouts are spreading along the wall, and bloody red flowers adds the wildness into the space, as if the red hunter was letting the roses grow wherever they want, but Vergil knows better by that point.</p><p>Dante comes closer to one sprout, takes it in hand, and deliberately hurts his thumb on the thorn, feeding the rose his blood.</p><p>“Dante, what—”</p><p>In the garden the whole galaxy came to life.</p><p>“The upgraded version! And this time, you can touch the stars and planets and not make them disappear. Look!”</p><p>Dante takes one of the bigger stars in his hand, showing it off to his brother.</p><p>“And if you let it go, it goes back to its rightful place. Also, you can zoom in, like this, and you can see our solar system up close and personal.”</p><p>“How long were you working on this?”</p><p>Dante smiles sadly at him.</p><p>“Quite a while, whenever I had the time between my jobs and was bored enough. It was more of a side project than anything else.”</p><p>It is wonderful how his younger twin makes it sound like it’s not a big deal, as if he did that more as an afterthought, as if it is really a byproduct of his boredom, as if he doesn’t know how much it means to Vergil.</p><p>After all, the original seal was made for him, as Dante had admitted later that night years ago. That seal, together with Yamato, has kept him sane in this insane world, when all he knew was burnt to ashes on that fateful day and Vergil had to reforge himself as a new person just to survive.</p><p>He doesn’t know where the plate is now, but Vergil assumes he had lost it somewhere in the Underground before his capture.</p><p>He walks closer to Dante and leans in, touching his forehead with Dante’s.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Anytime.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>